deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Master General Guy1/General Guy is bored 2: Ideas for Merio Maker DLC
Super Mario Maker is one of those games; a game that’s come close to (but failed) to save the dead Wii U alongside Smash 4, Super Mario 3D World, Hyrule Warriors, and a few others. I mean, who doesn't want to make their own Mario levels if they’re longtime fans of the series? But, me, and multiple other players of the game and fellow long-time subscribers to Mario realize… Super Mario Maker… feels pretty incomplete. And what’s the perfect way to solve that? D-L-C. And I’m gonna list all my personal…. TOP 10: Most Wanted Super Mario Maker DLC Now that that’s outta the way, on with the countdown… NUMBER 10: More "variations". Y'know how you can shake certain objects to get different "colors" or appearances for them? Yeah, I think they've missed a few, cool variations. For example, y'know how Koopa Troopas can be yellow AND blue in Super Mario World? What if you could shake them so they could turn yellow and blue in Super Mario Maker (preferably in all styles for consistency)? And better yet, what if, for that matter, you could make Yoshis red, blue, pink, light blue, or yellow like in aforementioned game? And also make pipes blue, orange, etc. It kinda gets old seeing nothing but green pipes. Overall, this is a very cool feature that would be interesting to see. NUMBER 9: Star Coins. Some of New Super Mario Bros's best memories have come from getting all the Star Coins in a level. Truly memorable...... And, it's pretty natural that you'd WANT to reward exploration in a level editor to celebrate Mario's best games, right? Yup. Thought so. Sadly, you can', The most recent update helped by adding pink coins and keys, but it's still a noticeable issue. So, what better than the Star Coins to help out? This is GREAT. Instead of merely beating a level and never playing it again, you have a REASON to go back and replay them. Honestly, this would have been cool to have at the start. But... 3/4 game modes lack star coins. But, there are good alternatives for those. First, Super Mario World has the Dragon Coins. Second, for Super Mario Bros 3, the Advance Coins from the Super Mario Advance 4 E-reader stages could serve the job, and... I think there was SOMETHING in a remake of Super Mario Bros, just can't remember now. (I think it was the Deluxe Coin). Other than that, I can see one big flaw, however. People could spam them like it's their day job. But, by putting a hard limit of 5 per level (same as the max Dragon Coins for World) that can be fixed. Only reason this isn't higher is because there are plenty of shit I want even more. NUMBER 8: Dragging more stuff onto certain enemies to change them. This will be pretty quick. You can put a Super Mushroom onto a Hammer Bro in Mario Maker to make it a Sledge Bro in Mario Maker. However, that begs the question: Why the fucking hell can't you drag a Fire Flower onto a Hammer Bro to make it a Fire Bro? Or a boomerang to make it a Boomerang Bro. But, there isn't a boomerang (duh). Well, there is a Boomerang item is in the e-reader levels of Super Mario Advance 4, which could be added in a future update for that sole purpose. Or you could make the Boomerang Bro a standalone enemy. NUMBER 7: More level themes. Mario Bros has given us some classic level themes. Mario Maker already faithfully recreates most of the classics (castle, grassland, underground, etc.) But there are a few sticking out like a sore thumb. First off, where the fuck is the classic desert theme? It's really popular, and introduces a bunch of new elements (like the famed Angry Sun, which is in the game code already, I’d like to point out). And really thinks two more themes would work well in the game; Beach theme (hopefully coming with water tiles you can place anywhere, covered a little later), and Snow, both for their fan-favorite status, and the new element possibility both could bring to help level creativity. NUMBER 6: Water and Lava Tiles you can place anywhere. This is something I couldn't understand why it wasn't in. It'd be really easy to add, for one. Second, It really is confusing and sometimes, well, boring just seeing water in underwater stages and lava in castles. And it would provide creativity in levels based off of the main Mario games. And, you know, variety, son. NUMBER 5: More Power ups. This one was not very hard to decide. One thing that makes Super Mario Bros great are the power-ups, am I right (Of course I am. I think)? So, the power-up roster is pretty... underwhelming, to say the least. Mario Maker still gets most of the classics, like Star and Fire Flower. However, quite a few could quickly be added. First, Ice Flower. Simple, just shake a Fire Flower. (Which gives me an idea for what happens if you drag that shit on a Hammer Bro, which I’m sure you can guess by now. Hint: It's cold.) Up on next, the Super Acorn. As NSMBU’s most unique power-up, I really don't think anyone wanted the Propellerhead instead (though granted, it HAS provided immense utility for me in specific level designs). And most of all... the three suits from SMB3: Hammer Suit, Frog Suit, and the Tanooki Suit Suit. I mean, those three are absolute fan-favorites power-ups, and these three will provide a TON of new level options. Now to hope for the suits and Acorn... NUMBER 4: One more game theme. Yup, we's getting SMB2 in the HOUSE. This one was very high up there because, honestly, it's one thing not just me, but the lovely fans want the most. And I also consider what you fans like, 'cause.... I love you guys. (Zooms in on my face) I love you a lot. ...And could be an AWESOME update to really work on, which would be well worth it. I could understand this one not being in the initial release (and honestly, it may be a bit much for a regular update), but this game is an absolute NES classic, and it's absence, especially with the other Mario titles from NES era added in, has not gone unnoticed. SMB2 brings in a bunch of new, unique elements, which would really aid the level design and increase level options and bring variety to Mario-Maker-Land ville., while appealing to fans of the NES at the same time. Sure, there are a bunch of differing enemies, but those could be replacements for the enemies in the other styles. This one is one I think Nintendo should consider for a huge update. One thing that would probably be more likely from Nintendo: Reskins of Super Mario Bros and Super Mario Bros 3, accessible via double-tapping their respective logos in the level editor. I'm talking about their All-Star's version. For one simple reason: These enhanced remakes are how many people were introduced to Mario. How they became familiar with our Koopa-crushin', princess savin', castle puntin' hero. It only makes sense to have the updated graphics from these versions of SMB and SMB3 as alternate versions of said game modes, and since we have Super Mario World, it shouldn't be too hard. (Also, they look sexy....) (Cue the cops rushing in and shooting up my black ass) (except, I’m actually white as milk, but, hey, always worth it for a Boondocks reference) NUMBER 3: More enemies. Another big one. This was probably an expected one. One of the "lacking" parts of this game I mentioned above was the enemies. Again, don't get me wrong, Mario Maker covers most of the basics like Goomba, Koopa, flying pieces of crap Lakitu, etc, etc. But, there are the fan-favorite enemies as well. Me and the people won't be 200% happy till we GET said fan-favorites. Like, the Rex from Super Mario World, aforementioned Fire Bro and Boomerang Bro, Flame Chomp, and ESPECIALLY Chargin' Chuck. Where the fucking shit are they? Especially the latter most, who works perfectly within the "shake to get new versions" mechanic. NUMBER 2: More bosses AND a world map. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't choose between these two. They're both up there. For the bosses thing.. c'mon, did you think this WOULDN'T be on the list? I mean, really? Bosses are one thing that shape the Mario world. The best Mario games have had impressive boss battles, and that's a huge reason why Mario is so popular. So, the bosses we should get are Boom Boom (just ‘cause) (Also, he doesn't deserve to be left behind IMHO) and ESPECIALLY the 7 Koopalings. The latter made SO much more sense than Bowser Jr. They've appeared in more of the games represented (¾), AND are fan-favorites. I mean, IMAGINE facing all the Koopalings, Bowser Jr, Boom Boom, and finally Bowsa, in a massive gauntlet one after the other. THAT would be capital AWE, capital SOME. As for the world map... well, the lack of a map..... kinda prohibits creative freedom with level-making. Wanna know what would be cool? If you could make levels-AND make world maps to place those levels. (I mean ACTUAL world maps that look like the ones Mario has provided, not the barren maps in 100 Mario Challenge) Heck, you could even make your own GAME that way (think Super Mario Bros. X), and it could REALLY help the flow of things. You could also make the world map creation similar to aforementioned game, where either you could make all the world separate like in SMB3, or a huge World that contains all the different levels in the same area like SMW and NSMBU (cause the maps we have now… no.) (DRAMATIC PAUSE)If you hippies read the title. You know there's one more left. Let’s just say…. I saved the best for last.. One intensely great idea left…. And that one thing is..... NUMBER 1: LUIGI. Really, there was no other choice for number 1 in my humble eyes. In fact, I'm shocked this wasn't in from the start. And I know SO MANY people who would get the ultimate boner from this game if Weegee was in. In a game meant to celebrate Mario's history, it would REALLY be natural that Luigi should be included as an alternate character, right? He’s a Mario Bro AND the secondary lead character. Sure, there's the amiibo costume and Weird Mushroom, but 1. those can only be used in the Super Mario Bros. game style, and 2. They can't be combined. Being able to play as Luigi would make our dreams come true, and could give more replayability to levels, and he has usable designs in all the game styles (and multiple for Super Mario World; personally, I nominate Luigi’s sprites from the All-Stars version of World) As for differences (since a playable Luigi being just a second Mario would be the ULTIMATE boner-killer), I think Luigi should run faster than Mario and jump higher, but have a traction problem like he normally does. And possibly even his scuttle jump ala Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, but that could result in him being a Game Breaker like in said game. Heck, there are even very reasonable ways you could add to select Weegee over Mario, detailed below: -Shaking a ?-Block and make it an L-Block, hitting it swaps Mario out for Luigi. -Shake Mario in edit for a while, turning him into Luigi for the final course. -Shake a Super Mushroom and make it Luigi's cap or something and cause Mario to be swapped for Luigi. -Add a new button that changes it to "Super Luigi Maker". -The simplest way, and probably what you should do to implement the Green Thunder, is adding a character select to play as Weegee. One last thing; maybe when he gets a weird mushroom, Luigi could instead become more like MARIO? So, yup, that's just about it. Thanks all my bros and homies for listening to this huge top 10. (Also, if we are able to get this crap to Nintendo or best yet, Yosuke Oshino, I will love all of you 5eva) Category:Blog posts